1. Field
The embodiments relate to a white balance adjusting device which performs white balance adjustment on image data to be processed, and a related imaging apparatus and white balance adjusting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for performing white balance adjustment on digital image data are known. And a technique has been proposed which varies the weights of pieces of information used for white balance adjustment according to luminance information to prevent color failure due to an object color in the white balance adjustment (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232906, for example).
Incidentally, there may occur an event that color contamination occurs in object color boundary portions included in image data and white balance adjustment is performed improperly due to color failure. The technique of the above publication No. 2002-23296 cannot accommodate this problem.